Stolen
by Coconutkai
Summary: Brienne is sent up to the glade not knowing who she is or where she came from. She soon finds an interest in Newt, one of the Keepers of the Glade and wonders about the dreams she has of him at night. But will their love make their chances of escaping the Glade crumble or will they find out the evil plans of W.C.K.D and help get their friends out of this prison?
1. Chapter 1

The ground started moving underneath me faster than I could wake up. I was in some sort of daze, my vision blurry, head aching as I heard the sound of metal against metal screech through the dark oblivion. I snapped open my eyes to find only more darkness and the sound still continued. I thought I might have been dreaming, even pinched my soft skin to make sure, but there was nothing. In the moments of my wake, I attempted to look trhough my brain and find out why I was here, what I was doing here, but there was nothing. The only thing my mind could conjure up was my name, bouncing around over and over inside my skull: Brienne.

I tried to search deeper for anything, memories, but none came, only the sound of my name, repeating itself over and over again as the screeching continued. Then I realized I was being lifted. This was some sort of moving shaft and I realized that the longer I stayed in here, I would soon go crazy and who knew how long this thing would go. I needed to get out. My first instict was to try and find a door, so I slowly go to my feet and grounded myself as the shaft shook and rattled and walked blindly in the dark to find my escape. I walked with my hands out until the reached a metal wall, little holes cut out in the thin metal, like a cage. I ran my hands around the gritty surface and found that it surrounded me as I turned ninety degrees 4 times, each time running my hands along the same gritty surface until I realize I had made a box around myself. I tried jumping up to see if I could grab the top and fling myself up, but it only resulted in my hands being scraped by the cage in my palms and along the top of my knuckles as I attempted a few times. I gritted my teeth, the pain seeping in through my hands. After my hands getting ripped more and more, I decided that it was no use. But if the cage rattled, it couldn't be very strong. So, I flung myself at the cage, head spinning every time it spitted me back out into the middle of the cage, landing on my back, sometimes landing on my head. I tried this about ten times, each only giving me the result of being thrown back either on my head or my back. I realized at that time that it was no use. The cage wouldn't budge. At least until it found its destination. But that could take forever, considering I've probably been in here for thirty minutes or more. I've lost all track of time during my constant attempts to escape the screeching cage, moving up.

I sit in the middle of the cage and cradle my ripped up hands against my pounding head, feeling as if my skull were bouncing around my head, trying to get out. I panted heavily, tears slowly slipping out of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away with the heel of my hand, knowing if I wiped them away with any other part of my hand, blood would stain the trail. I couldn't let the people waiting at the destination of the cage see my weakness. They would not have that satisfaction out of me. I just sat on the floor and cradled my knees up to my chest while my head continued its pounding. That's when I sat a flashing red light up above me and the sound of a siren wailing throughout the cage. The light lit it up just enough to see that there was cargo all around me of things I didn't know the uses of and things that were protected by boxes or barrels. I looked up, the red light getting closer, the siren still wailing on and on. As the red light was close enough I was sure I was going to crash into it, along with the cage, it halted to a stop. The moving stopped and I realized I was holding my ears, my knees still up to my chest, attempting to block out the noise of the siren, but until I stopped, it blared on.

I waited as the red light flickered off and I was left along in an still cage. That was, until sliding doors above me spread apart, light flooding in and a circle of people surrounded the entrance of the cage. They weren't just people, they were teenage boys, probably the oldest being about twenty years old. There was one girl peeking out of the crowd, looked to be around sixteen years old. I heard the boys speak up and she turned and left.

"Go check it out, Newt." Said a deep voice.

The top of the cage opened and a tall, slim boy with golden hair and chocolate colored eyes jumped into the box, not intimidating. He crouched down in front of me and looked at me, his eyes full of kindness and the gold in his hair glinting in the morning sun.

"My name's Newt." He said with the smallest of smiles. "Welcome to the Glade."

The Glade? What was that? Sounded like a trap. But I decided to trust the boy with the accent I don't know the origin of.

"Are you serious?" A voice from above spat out. "Another girl? I thought Teresa would be the only one of those."

"I call dibs. Thomas already got dibs on Teresa. I want a girl too." Another one said.

"Shut your shuck faces." Newt yelled to the boys above. "No one calls dibs, understand?"

The boys laughed and one by one, left. Left me alone here with Newt.

He slowly coaxed me to take my hands off of my ears, I hadn't realized they were still on there, but I had heard the boys perfectly. He gently put his hands of mine and pulled them off of my ears. That's when I finally got a good look at the condition of my hands. Skin was peeling off in many locations and blood covered my hands, my raw hands. I tried not to vomit at the sight, but I didn't need to, there was nothing for me to lose in my stomach and I wasn't bothered by it, except bothered by my health. An infection might start if we leave it too long.

"Tried to get out, did you?" Newt asks calmly as he inspects my hands.

I only nod, the slight incline making my head pound more.

"Let's go and bandage these up, then."

He helps me up and my feet immediately disagree and weakly fall to the floor. We wait a few minutes before trying again to get me up and this time me legs cooperate. He lifts me out of the cage and we walk towards a wooden building. I take this time to wearily look around the destination. A forest in a corner and many animals and shacks all surrounded by stone walls. I decide not to think about it too long and to wait until I felt a little bit better to start asking the questions that were bouncing around my head.

Newt turned to me and asked,

"Do you remember your name?"

I nod my head.

"What is it so you can avoid being called Greenie for the next month."

"Brienne, I say groggily, my vision becoming blurry.

"What a beautiful name." He says as my vision becomes pure black and I fall into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm in a room full of people. Not just people, everybody is in white, the teenagers sitting at the round tables with me and the important looking adults watching us. I look across from me and see Newt sitting there, focused on the clear screen in front of him. He looks at me through his screen and smiles and we stare at each other before getting back to work. I can't see what's on the screen, but as soon as we stop staring at each other, I flick to another snip-it and watch Newt lying on a steel table, different instruments of medicine surrounding him, people in white lab coats made a horseshoe around the table._

 _"What are you doing to him?" I yell at a lady standing beside me._

 _"Brienne, I know he's your best friend, but this is for the good of society." She says in a condescending voice._

 _"What good is it if you're just sending him there, wiping his memory?" I ask angrily._

 _I can finally see the features of myself, I was short, long brown hair reaching my midriff, amber-brown eyes staring at the lady with fury, I looked to be around fourteen, but this could be a memory from a long time ago, if it even was a memory or if it was just a dream._

 _Just as I was about to spit in the lady's face, I heard Newt groggily saying my name from the drugs that they were no doubt putting into his body. I ran to his side at the table and grabbed his hand. The only thing he said before the guards started dragging me away was,_

 _"Don't trust anybody. WICKED is not good."_

I groggily remember being sent up in a cage, moving, stopping at a place called the Glade and a handsome boy with a thick accent unlike the other teenage boys populating a small farm surrounded by stone walls. I also remember my hands being ripped to shreds as I tried to escape the cage. Then, finally, I remember my name and passing out just as Newt caught me and the dream that would forever haunt my wake.

As my consciousness slowly starts to regain itself, I take a moment in this pure silence, almost dreading the moment when I would have to open my eyes and face all of these questions that were just waiting to exit my mouth. But I had to open my eyes at some point, might as well be now. So, obeying my brain telling me what to do, I open my eyes slowly and find myself staring at a wooden ceiling. I keep my glance upon the ceiling, not daring to turn my head around, expecting to see a whole herd of boys crowding the room and the doorway, but only one voice spoke and at least it was a familiar one.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," The accent exclaims.

"How long have I been out?" I ask propping myself on one shoulder.

I'm on a bed, a couple pillows propped where I lay my head just a few minutes ago. I look around the room to find it's quite small, the only things in it being the bed and a small dresser in the corner. And then I bring my gaze up to Newt, sitting in a chair beside the bed, looking like he hasn't slept. He still looks as handsome as when he jumped into the cage.

"About a day."

"A day!?" I blurted with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the med jacks said you have what's called a concussion. Did you fling yourself at the Box?" He asked almost medicinally.

"Yeah," I confessed.

"How many times?"

I conjured up the memory of myself flinging my body against the walls of the cage and being thrown back. I had counted those times. It took a few seconds but the number came back to me.

"About ten times."

"Then a concussion sounds about right."

Whatever a concussion was, it sucked because I could still feel the pounding in my head, like my brain trying to escape the captivity my skull was providing.

"The med jacks said you shouldn't do heavy stuff for about five days." He said.

"What would I have to do, I mean, if I didn't have a concussion?"

"We'd put you to work, you get a week in every job and we see which one fits you best."

I only nod and my questions start flowing, just as Newt asks what's on my mind.

"I've got a while until I have to be back at my job, they said I could wait until afternoon and if you weren't awake then they'd send someone else in here to watch you. I'm sure you have a bunch of questions,"

"Yes." I say, a little croak in my voice.

"Well, unfortunately there's a limited amount of answers I ca give you, depending on what you ask. Alby will give you the tour when you're feeling better and all questions will be asked then. But for now, I can solve at least some of your curiosity."

I nod and a hint of a smile flashes across my face before I quickly wipe it off, hoping Newt didn't notice.

"Um. Okay, why can't I remember anything except for my name?" That's my first question and seems like the most obvious.

"We all had that when we came up in the Box. The people who put us here, the Creators as we call them took away all the memories of who we were, where we came from, what we're doing here, but they spared us our first names."

"Where am I?" A silly question to ask when I only have a limited number of them.

"Right now, you're in my room in the homestead. They needed lots of room in the infirmary, so they said I could take you up here and this is where you'll be staying until you get better, not a lot of noise, just like the med jacks prescribed. As for where you are permanently, you're in the Glade, as Alby decided to call it when he first got here."

"What was that big stone structure surrounding this place?"

"That, my friend is classified information until Alby gives you the tour."

"Couldn't you just tell me and I can act surprised when he tells me?" I bargained.

"Well, you're a bargainer aren't you?" He says with a lazy smile. "But I can't do it. I'm Alby's second in command and that means that his rules are mine to enforce until he no longer can."

I only nod, knowing that I won't be able to get an answer out of him about the stone structure. That's fine. I had an alternate plan anyways.

As soon as I'm about to ask another question, the door flings open to reveal a medium sized boy with dark hair.

"Hey, Thomas, need anything?" Newt asks as the boy steps an inch through the door.

"Hey Newt, they said they need you down at the gardens. Do you want me to send anyone up for her?" He asks with a kind lilt to his voice.

I shake my head, not wanting any other person but Newt to be in this room with me. I'm not sure I trust anyone yet, even though Thomas looks nice enough. Newt thankfully gets my hint and turns towards Thomas.

"No, I think I trust her to be by herself now that she's awake." He says and turns back to me and smiles. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"What kind of trouble would I be in?" I say with a laugh and motion at the room.

"Good point."

"Okay, Newt you gotta get down there." Thomas says as he leaves the room.

"Alright, tell Zart I'll be down in a few minutes."

Newt flashes me a smile and tells me he'll see me later. He closes the door after him, leaving me wide awake and sitting in the bed. My plan would have to commence sooner or later.

After a few minutes have passed since Newt's absence, I slowly and carefully swing my legs off of the bed until my feet meet the cool wooden floor. I use the bed as my spot and lift myself off of it, my legs slightly wobbling, but cooperating as I stood, my head still pounding like a drum. I quietly slip out of the door, surprised to see that nobody is guarding it. Then, I decide to run, run faster than my legs could carry me. I had to get answers and if they weren't from Newt, then they had to come from me and my curiosity. I ran out the door of the building and through the grass. When I heard murmurs of boys who'd noticed me, I kept running, running straight. Nothing could stop me. I heard shouts, the same thing from different people,

"We've got a runner." They yelled through the constant and worsening beating of my head, but I ignored them and saw Newt's worried face as I passed him.

Then I entered them, then I entered the stony walls encasing the Glade.


End file.
